


A Bond Unbroke

by Insomnia_101



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: At least for what I have in mind, Big Brother Technoblade, Biological brothers Tubbo and Tommy, Brothers Tubbo and Tommy, But I think he will get better, Dreams probably gonna be a bastard, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jshlatt is still an abusive alcaholic, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Tommy is awesome, Will add characters as they come into the story., big brother wilbur, child tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_101/pseuds/Insomnia_101
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo were two and five when they were first put into an orphanage. Now they were seven and eleven. Tommy lets Tubbo go, Tubbo gets adopted, Tubbo runs away and ends up finding a new family. Tommy, on the other hand, gets adopted a year after Tubbo does, questions his whole existence and struggles to understand that the treatment he gets shouldn't be thought of as 'normal.'Tubbo wants to help his brother, Ranboo wants to know whats going on, and Tommy just wants to be happy.Bad summary, Lmao. But Tommy and Tubbo are biologically related in this.Please tell me if theres anything you think could be improved or have any ideas for the storys future.
Kudos: 10





	A Bond Unbroke

**Author's Note:**

> Did not proof read this. If anybody has some ideas for the story then it would be awesome to get some suggestions.

Tommy sat on his bed, his legs dangling off the bed, using his bedside desk as a desk for drawing. He wasn’t really sure what he was drawing, letting his hands to do the thinking for him. He looked at Tubbo every minute who was sitting on the other side of his bed, lay on his stomach with Tommys old and worn out phone. The phone was very cracked, half of the screen had a shattered effect to it, booking like a really badly made spider web. But both boys had learnt to make do with what they had. Tubbo was shy, sticking to Tommy like glue.Tommy wasn’t shy, he just wasn’t a person to start a conversation. Tommy was thinking about the information he had received several weeks ago. A man wanted adopting Tubbo. He knew that, Tubbo would be happier out there. Well, he thought that until he met the guy who was drawn to Tubbo. 

He was a single man who wore a black suit which had been put on carelessly, a cigarette hanging out his mouth and his presence was rather intimidating. He specifically wanted Tubbo thought because both males had horns sticking out of their heads. Tubbo’s were about an inch out of his head, after all he was only seven years old. The mans, however, were fully grown ram horns. Tubbo was leaving tomorrow. And Tommy didn’t know what he would do without his brother. They were biologically brothers, both coming from a toxic household, Tommy being the only one out of the two who had a decent memory of the past events that had happened within their old ‘home.’ Tommy didn’t know how either of them would cope, not being in constant company of eachother. But they didn't have a choice. 

……………………………………

Tubbo had stayed with the man for 3 months. He didn’t understand why he had to be homeschooled, or why he wasn’t allowed to go to the park, or why he wasn’t allowed to have friends. He always had to stay inside. He didn’t know why. He just knew that his adoptive father didn’t care about him. Tubbo had found his foster parent was called Schlatt. He knew Schlatt only adopted him for money. And he also knew that he wanted money for ‘adult drinks’ and the ‘medicine.’ Schlatt would make the poor boy slave around for him, grabbing him beers and drugs. But Tubbo struggles, having dyslexia made it a lot harder for him to find the exact thing Schlatt wanted. He also had to clean up the empty bottles. One time, Tubbo had tripped over, slipping on a bottle that had fallen from the side the previous day, its contents spilling onto the floor and being a hazard that Tubbo hadn’t been able to see through his teary eyes. Tubbo had tried to scramble away, being caught practically immediately and having a bottle wacked on his head. He had a lot of bruises after that.  
Tubbo hadn’t known what he was doing, sneaking out of the house with a backpack full of too big clothes and whatever food he could find in the cupboards he could reach. He had walked out of the house, ending up living on the streets for almost 4 months and taking refuge in a cardboard box. He didn’t know his way back to the orphanage. So he wondered the streets, stole from shops or tried to find other places for refuge. So when large thunderstorm came around, he had nowhere to go. He had sat in a box, curled up and sleeping, whimpers escaping his mouth with every bolt of thunder. He thought that would be it, at least until somebody had found the trembling boy. The stranger held the boy in his arms. He took of his jacket and put it around the poor child. And then something warm and soft wrapped around Tubbo. He didn’t know what, but he that he was warm. And he fell asleep, listening to the strangers heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
